


Morning Coffee

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19
Genre: F/F, I'm having way to much fun with this, I'm in love with Maya, please we need more, these two would be good together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: She closed her eyes and was sure she was blushing, how come dealing with fire was easier then this, it wasn’t fair at all how much of a fool she made of herself.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote most of this when I’d only seen the first 15 minutes of episode 7 where Edith is still trying to set up Travis with her grandson, I love that woman so much, Cupid’s got to look good for bingo! 
> 
> But after catching up and watching last night’s episode I need something happy and I know you do too. I know it’s not the best but I’m still thinking of ideas and will post more as I write them, thank you for reading and we’ve got a long summer boys and girls, but we can make it.

Maya sat down at an empty table on the patio nearest the sidewalk with her fresh cup of coffee and watched the throng of people walk by on the sidewalk on their way to work or school in the early morning rush, she could see briefcases, purses, backpacks and blurs that were colours of the clothing the strangers wore as they moved, she closed her eyes slightly tired from her run and sighed, she could smell the city, the traffic and the coffee, god she loved this city.

“Oh hey, fancy meeting you here.”

Maya opened her eyes as the grin took over her face and her coffee cup held tightly in her hand, she could see Arizona Robbins standing beside her with a coffee in her own hand, she had her purse and her hospital ID badge clipped to the outside of her light brown coat, she was smiling like a fool, or was that Maya who was smiling like the fool she wasn’t sure but she knew she was slightly shocked to see the woman she had asked out last night standing here while she’s sure she looks nasty and might smell, she just ran 8 miles and had only stopped here for a coffee before she had to go home and shower before work.

“Hi! Arizona, sorry hi! Good morning.”

She closed her eyes and was sure she was blushing, how come dealing with fire was easier then this, it wasn’t fair at all how much of a fool she made of herself.

“Morning.”

Arizona was looking right at her, she felt like a fool and couldn’t get the smile off her own face as she looked right back into the blonde’s face.

“So, I spoke to my daughter who ended up winning our deal because traffic wouldn’t let up and I was 3 minutes late, so she now happily gets to watch Netflix but never mind that, she is excited for me and thinks firefighters are ‘so wicked cool’ and would love to meet you but I will hold off on that so we can properly meet first and not run out because we are late to be somewhere else.”

Arizona checked the time on her watch and knew she had to leave now to make it to work on time.

“Like right now but yea I just wanted to tell you that and we will get to go out soon, by the way you have a piece of twig in your hair but it’s small no one would really notice it.”

Maya wanted the ground to open and swallow her, she had never wished for a sinkhole in her life but here she is wishing for one, oh god a twig, she’s covered in sweat and she smells how much worse can this get.

“Oh, yea mm thanks, I never notice much when I run I kind of zone out, so I don’t know how long it’s been there, thanks.”

Arizona bites her lip before she reaches out and pulls the small twig from Maya’s hair and drops it to the ground at their feet.

“Like I said you wouldn’t notice unless you were looking, I’m not free for a few more days and I’ve got a big surgery I need to get ready for, so I have to go now, but you have my number and we can plan out when we are both free.”

Maya nods, she can still fell her coffee in her hand and realises she never put it down this whole time, her brain must go to mush when Arizona is around.

“I can’t wait now you better go if you’re almost late, you’ve got kids to save and I should go too I need to shower and change I’m sure there’s a fire somewhere that needs put out, if not it’s going to be a very boring day.”

Arizona laughs as she turns to leave, Maya is sure she sounds like an idiot every time she opens her mouth and feels like kicking herself.

“If there’s no fire and you get really bored if Warren is around you have to ask him to tell you about the cookies I was given from a patient that I shared with the other doctors a few weeks back. They were made from an unmeasured amount of weed and very potent which accidentally led to everyone including me getting very high, his wife doctor Miranda Bailey told him everything so that’ll keep you busy for a while and give you something to do, story time is fun and not just because I spend my time around kids.”

Maya nods trying not to laugh, she can’t imagine doctors high on weed cookies.

“I’ll be sure to do that, and I’ll make sure he’s around me, so I can hear that story I feel a little rusty and might need to spend the day on the Aid car and he as the rookie with a very strong medical background can help me out.”

Arizona nods smiling and waves as she walks away.

“Hopefully see you again soon when both of us don’t need to rush away, bye Maya!”

Maya is sure she is blushing as she waves.

“Bye Arizona, I’ll totally text you in between calls and at boring times, so your phone is about to blow up with texts I’m warning you now.”

She can see the blonde nod and hear her say that’s fine she can’t wait to read them as she leaves, and Maya lets out a breath still smiling and finally puts her cup of coffee down on the table in front of her and closes her eyes, still smiling like a fool for all to see; she had just stopped for coffee and managed to run into the woman she asked out last night at the bar, if that was going to happen every time she stopped for coffee in the morning, which she really wouldn’t mind because what a great way to start her day, she’ll start to make it a habit to cut her runs down and have a shower first before coming here because she can’t have Arizona picking out twigs, leaves or whatever else ends up in her hair during her run all the time.

“Maya Bishop you are one lucky lady to get a date with a very hot and oh so smart doctor, now don’t mess this up and thing’s will go great.”

She gave herself a pep talk happily as she sighed and heard her watch beep telling her she had to go home now and shower or she was going to be late for her shift, pushing her chair back in and picking up her coffee as she nodded hello to the old woman that she sees almost everyday coming here in the mornings as she leaves the patio and heads home as she sips her coffee.


End file.
